


[Podfic] Doggy Style

by Chantress



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, But Geralt is stubborn and tight-lipped about everything so who knows, Certainly not me and I WROTE the damn story, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dog Tallow, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lube, M/M, Not Lube, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Unfortunate Implications of Video Game Mechanics, Vague references to past sexual experiences that may not have been entirely consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: How Jaskier decided to become the Designated Lube-Getter of the relationship, and related matters.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doggy Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688665) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



> Recorded for the "Never Have I Ever... Until Now" challenge for Voiceteam 2020 (I recorded a story I wrote for the first time ever!), and my "Write and record your own story" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Doggy Style  
**Author:** Chantress  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:07:58, mp3  
**Warnings:** vague references to possible past dubcon/noncon

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/adj89kgk6drh1fl/Doggy_Style.mp3/file)


End file.
